


Suddenly

by Caprin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprin/pseuds/Caprin
Summary: In a brief moment of passion, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer go a bit further in their studies than they originally intended.





	Suddenly

The study books clattered to the floor of Twilight's study as Starlight felt her forelegs reach around the other mare's withers. Her face burned as she felt Twilight's tongue battling for dominance inside of her mouth. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, the feeling of blood racing through her veins in a way she'd never experienced. Twilight's kissing might be a little bit sloppy, but Starlight wasn't really in a mood to complain.

It was all so very sudden. Some small talk about friendship, a few comments about magical theory, a few fleeting glances, some innocuous flirting, and she found herself with a mare's lips on her own. As Starlight felt the princess's wings wrapping around her body, drawing her in, she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was going on.

"Here?" she felt her mouth say.

"Here," Twilight affirmed, a nerdy smile on her face. They nuzzled each other, their breathing heavy and unsteady.

Sex, like any other narcotic, isn't taken consciously. It's a spontaneous thing, not planned, and the unstructured chaos of a mare's passion superseded any conscious decision she might make. Starlight could barely string that line of thought together as she felt her mentor roughly lift her up and lay her down on the study's table. Her mind was fractured into a million different pieces as she saw the lavender mare's head drift downwards, an ill-defined nest of emotion bundled together in a crude crystalline way without any coherency or meaning.

"T-twilight!" she gasped as she felt a wet tongue drag itself across her inner thigh, leading straight to those small parts of her that labeled her a mare. She felt her hooves reach down and rest on Twilight's head, encouraging her newly minted lover to continue.

Maybe at some other time Twilight would've paused long enough to ask if she should keep going. Maybe at that same time, Starlight would have enough wits about her to remember what their roles in their relationship were and cut their eroticism short. Then again, the word 'maybe' didn't really mean much in the real world.

"Oh f-fuck!" Starlight instinctively thrust her hips forward as she felt Twilight's handiwork. She tried to grind her marehood against the alicorn's face, hoping she wouldn't mind if Starlight let her urges out to play a little. She rubbed her labia up against Twilight's snout, feeling every lick.

Everything seemed to go by in a steamy haze. It felt like seconds before Starlight climaxed, and all too soon she felt her body squirting out a few fluids to decorate Twilight's face. She gasped and moaned, her body shaking under the strain of reproduction. As quickly as it started, Starlight's orgasm faded into nothing.

"Mmm," Twilight hummed, licking her lips and savoring the flavor as if tasting a fine wine. "A bit tangy, but not nearly as unpleasant as I was expecting."

Starlight stared at her, watching in fascination as the mare that had just given her head without any prompting or prior warning sampled her fluids. The surreal feeling of having a bonafide princess casually tasting your sex made her blood pressure spike.

"That was amazing, Princess!" Starlight smiled. "I didn't know sex could feel so good!"

Twilight frowned. "You know I'm not a big fan of that name, Starlight."

"Well you are one, aren't you?"

"You know, you might be right." Twilight tapped her chin with a hoof. "And as a princess, I may just have a task for you."

"Oh?"

The Princess of Friendship grinned wickedly before laying back on the floor and spreading her legs. The thick folds of her marehood gleamed with obvious arousal, an unsatisfied testament to the princess's station. Starlight felt her mouth water.

"My first order as your princess is simple," Twilight said with half-lidded eyes. "By royal decree, I Princess Twilight Sparkle command the mare Starlight Glimmer to lick us clean."

"How clean, your highness?"

The alicorn smirked.

"Spotless."

\- I -

Spike didn't know every nook and cranny in the castle quite like he did back at the old Golden Oaks library, but he was starting to catch up. He certainly knew where every room in the palace was, and he'd even made a point of scrounging around the castle to find any secret passageways that the Elements of Harmony might have slipped in when constructing it.

Unfortunately, he still hadn't found a place in the castle he could even loosely define as soundproof. Like any other young dragon, his excellent hearing picked up on every moan his sister figure made as she made love with her prospective student. And just like any other young dragon, Spike couldn't seem to get rid of the massive dragon boner that came from it.

He wasn't exactly proud of the fact that someone he considered family could make him so damn hard. It wasn't like he'd asked to get aroused, but his 'sister's' careless lack of regard for the other tenant in her castle just made him harder. He could visibly watch his draconic shaft twitch every time Twilight's lustful voice made another cry.

"Fuck it," he finally said, reaching down with his claws and giving his member an experimental stroke. He started a bit slowly, trying not to picture Twilight specifically at first. His sense of dignity and shame lasted for a few minutes, but eventually, even that was set aside for the sake of his lust. If the Alicorn didn't bother keeping quiet, she had no room to criticize him if he decided to jerk off to it. If he was going to hell anyways...

He could hear his sister reaching yet another orgasm when he finally reached one of his own. With a roar, he came, a long spurt of dragon cum flying through the air before landing all over the palace floor with a distinctive splat. Spike looked around in a brief panic before remembering that he had a way of cleaning up after himself that most ponies lacked. The melting point of crystal was higher than cum anyways.

\- II -

Princess Celestia hated dealing with foreign dignitaries. Having an entire room filled with half of the important figures the world over was about as pleasant to her as having her eyes gouged out by a pack of angry midgets. With a dull, vacant expression, she listened to yet another griffon ambassador blather on endlessly. It felt like an eternity before it finally became her turn to speak.

"Good evening," she addressed them, slowly rising from her seat at the Council of Nations. "I've come here today to inform you that the Equestrian tax budget has been balanced for the fiscal year of-"

It was at that moment that a brief flash of green light lit up the room before just as quickly vanishing. Everybody in the room stared as Celestia wiped off a long strand of sticky white spunk.

"Well...shit."


End file.
